¿Por qué no Tocas mi Corazón?
by blueflowersfall
Summary: Sollozas en mi pecho, los fragmentos de mi alma caen a nuestro alrededor junto con los copos de nieve. Si te dijese que eres la razón de mi existencia, ¿podría tu amor volcarse hacia mí? Quiero robar tus sentimientos; ese cariño, ese amor y destruirlos.
1. Silence between the words —Primera Parte

Hola! /3  
Primero que todo, quiero decir que **he leído las reglas de y las comprendo a cabalidad.** Todas. Incluso aquella que señala que la lírica ajena está prohibida. Y también sé lo que acarrearía el supuesto de que uno de los usuarios inflingiera dicha norma. Por lo tanto, declaro que el incumplimiento que cometo es con plena premeditación y alevosía; en materia contractual -esa parte del Derecho que tanto me gusta :3 - diríamos que el sujeto _(Kazu~)_ actúa dolosamente.

Ok~ :D Es extraño. La mayoría de los fanfics poseen una pequeña declaración de exención de responsabilidad _(disclaimmer)_ mientras que el mío posee una claúsula que la explicita. Era necesaria, en realidad~

**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Historia terminada hace poco más de año y medio, de temática yaoi y dividida en dos partes. Inspirada en la canción **Fuyu Tokyo** (_Invierno en Tokio_) de Lareine, una de mis favoritas. En ese entonces, lo amé _ Amé escribirlo, amé releerlo, amé corregirlo._ Espero sinceramente que siquiera una pequeña parte de ese sentimiento llegue a ustedes~  
Narrado desde la perspectiva de ambos personajes, de manera intercalada. Recurro a los puntos de vista (**POV **— _point of view_) de cada uno. Así, _**POV'S SASUKE **_quiere decir que deben considerar a Uchiha como el narrador y, a contrario sensu, _**POV'S NARUTO**_ se centra en Uzumaki :D

* * *

**¿Por qué no Tocas Mi Corazón?**  
_Primera Parte._

_"There is so much silence between the words…"_  
(Margaret Atwood, poeta canadiense)

_¿Por qué no tocas mi corazón? Ya que es una noche muy sentimental_  
_En el invierno de Tokio…_

**POV's Sasuke.**  
—¡NARUTO!  
Te llamo y te sobresaltas. Volteas aturdido y te quedas quieto, mirándome con expresión contrariada. Lanzo un par de shurikens que logran desviar justo a tiempo las primeras estrellas que envié en tu contra. Un segundo más y tu pecho habría sido golpeado irremediablemente.  
Increíble… y se supone que estamos entrenando. No quiero ni imaginar que hubiera pasado si esto fuera un combate real, pues de seguro habrías muerto. ¿Dónde quedaron todos los preceptos ninjas que Iruka intento enseñarte por tantos años? «Un ninja siempre debe ir dos pasos delante», «En un combate, no pueden bajar la guardia en ningún momento» «Un solo segundo de distracción puede costarles su vida o las de sus compañeros» y por último (ya que sé que nunca atendiste al maestro) ¿dónde demonios está tu sentido de autoconservación? Quedándote estático en medio del campo de batalla es como si le gritaras a tus oponentes que te maten; solo te falta el letrero de neón para ser un perfecto blanco. Idiota.  
—Lo-lo siento, Sasuke-teme. ¿Podríamos intentarlo una vez más? —propones. Vale, de verdad estás buscando que acaben contigo. Masoquista, ¿quieres probar a ver si esta vez sí te golpeo?  
—¿Para qué quieres continuar? Llevamos todo el día entrenando y no has hecho ni el más mínimo progreso. Pareces ausente, totalmente fuera de este mundo. La mayor prueba de ello son los 21 ataques que no has podido esquivar y las múltiples llagas de tus manos que comienzan a sanar rápido gracias al Kyübi. La idea de Kakashi de ponernos a entrenar juntos ha resultado fatal. Tendrás suerte si llegas vivo al próximo día y lo peor de todo, es que yo no hago ningún esfuerzo para herirte. Con lo distraído que andas, no sería extraño que te fueras a comen ramen con un Akatsuki que "por casualidad" vaya pasando por allí y te invite. Dobe.  
La noche comienza a caer en el bosque y el cielo se tiñe de gris, la luna escapa de nubes amenazadoras. Siento frío, estamos en pleno invierno y lo más probable es que pronto la nieve escarche el bosque. Te observo, intentando encontrar en tus ojos cualquier vestigio que me ayude a entender qué te ocurre, pero tus orbes celestes me rehuyen y me das la espalda.  
—Vale, Sasuke. Vamos a continuar —dices con voz que intenta ser alegre. A mí no me engañas, Naruto, sé que algo te ocurre. Puedes seguir fingiendo todo lo que gustes, pero jamás conseguirás que yo me trague esas sonrisas falsas. Somos amigos, lo hemos sido por más de siete años y he aprendido a conocerte como la palma de mi mano.  
Siempre has estado a mi lado, incluso cuando yo renegué de la villa para irme con Orochimaru en busca de más poder, tú nunca dejaste de buscar por mí, hasta que me hallaste perdido en las tinieblas luego de haber asesinado a mi hermano y comprender que mi vida se había tejido sobre la base de engaños y crueles juegos del destino. Estaba ciego por la desesperanza y la confusión y tú le devolviste la luz a mi mundo con tu sola presencia.  
Pero he notado desde hace un tiempo que no todo anda bien en ti. Luces triste, como si una nube parara tu luz… perdido en ti mismo. Ya casi no me hablas ni presumes por cualquier motivo. Creo que podría jurar que me evitas.  
Comienzas a caminar, alejándote de mí y me apresuro para detenerte, tomando tu mano. Necesito saber qué te ocurre.  
—No estás bien. —Mis palabras conforman una afirmación que no puedes refutar. Con delicadeza retiras tus dedos de mi agarre y me descubro lamentando tu apresurado gesto. Desearía sostener tu mano por más tiempo, ser quien te guíe cuando no encuentres el camino. Pero –nuevamente- te apartas de mí.  
—Déjalo, Sasuke. —Tu voz suena implorante y quebrada, como si estuvieras herido por algo y mis acciones sólo lograran despertar el dolor. Retrocedo un paso, está tan oscuro que apenas puedo distinguir tu semblante y finos copos de nieve caen por entre el follaje de los árboles. Al posarse en tu rostro se derriten, marcando tus mejillas cual saladas lágrimas.  
—Naruto, confía en mí. Sabes que puedes hacerlo —imploro. Dime qué te ocurre, déjame hacerte olvidar toda la tristeza tal como tú hiciste conmigo.  
—No serviría de nada —respondes ahogando las lágrimas que acuden a tus ojos. —No puedes ayudarme, no puedes que… —te interrumpes de golpe y borras de tu cara los copos de nieve que se asentaron el la acanelada piel. –No puedes. –Sentencias y la impotencia de apodera de mí; quiero hacer algo, cualquier cosa para evitarte aquella angustia, pero tú no me dejas entrar en tu corazón, alzando un muro invisible entre nosotros dos. Quiero derribar cualquier obstáculo que me impida ser feliz… a tu lado.

_"Hay una persona a quien amo"; y yo no me pude creer tus palabras._  
_Sin saber de tu dolor, creé una sonrisa en mi rostro._

—Cuéntame qué sucede. Tal vez haya alguna manera, debe existir alguna forma en la que puedo ser útil —pido con voz suplicante.  
—No en esto, no hay escapatoria —niegas fuetemente con la cabeza, inspiras hondo y luego confiesas con voz apagada: _—Estoy lastimado porque soy un idiota y le he entregado mi corazón a alguien que no lo desea._  
Un pozo profundo se abre bajo mis pies. Comienzo a caer, a fundirme con la nada.  
Tú, que te has convertido en mi sol, en mi aire, en mi sangre y en la fuerza que necesito para vivir me dices ahora que amas a alguien más… Nunca te confié mis sentimientos, pero tampoco nunca te imaginé amando a alguien más. Era feliz mientras compartieras tu tiempo conmigo, no importando si me llamabas tu_ amigo._ Durante tanto tiempo consideré que estaba bien si podía estar a tu lado. Ahora comprendo que lo que verdaderamente necesito es estar contigo… pero es demasiado tarde para ello.  
Mi cerebro aún se negaba a reaccionar, a creer tus palabras. Pero la gran interrogante se materializa en mi mente, una y otra vez; ¿qué podría hacer? ya lo había oído de tus labios (esos labios de porcelana tan inalcanzables como las estrellas de esa noche nublada… estrellas que ya ni siquiera podía divisar) y la expresión de tu rostro me decía que tanto tus palabras como tus sentimientos eran sinceros.  
El arrepentimiento por haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo se erguía tan inamovible como una montaña ante mí y yo sólo sonreí ante mi propia estupidez. Deje que todo el dolor que había provocado tu revelación cayera sobre mí y una avalancha de palabras no dichas destrozó mi corazón.

_¿Porqué no tocas mi corazón? Ya que es una noche muy sentimental._  
_Los suspiros caen desde la palma de mi mano._

**POV's Naruto**.  
Estás frente a mí, con expresión ausente. Tus labios se curvan hacia arriba pero tus afilados ojos están vacíos. La nieve cae sobre ti y tú ni te inmutas. Tan indiferente a todo, tan distante siempre… tan lejano, mis brazos jamás podrán alcanzarte allá donde te encuentras. A lo máximo que puedo aspirar es a andar un camino paralelo al tuyo, nunca la misma senda. Lo he entendido ya, pero ¿por qué no puedo aceptarlo? Vale, soy un baka, esa es la única respuesta coherente.  
La distancia entre ambos se me hace evidente y tú ni te enteras de cuanto te amo, ni te enteras de que eres la persona a la que me refiero. Y seguramente no lo harás nunca, porque en nuestra amistad el único que involucró sentimientos soy yo. Como un idota me he enamorado de ti, sin considerar que tú no me mirarás con los mismos ojos con los que yo te veo. Mi corazón entero te pertenece, aunque a ti, Uchiha Sasuke, no te importe.  
He sufrido tanto por este amor, cuando estabas lejos creí que no sería capaz de volver a ponerme de pie, pero la esperanza de verte de nuevo y tenerte cerca obligaba a mi corazón a seguir latiendo para reencontrarte.  
¿Por qué te quedas callado? Te siento tan alejado y entiendo que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Algo se ha roto en esta noche glacial y yo ruego por que me digas algo, que de tus labios escapen las palabras que acaben con cualquier rastro de ilusión, pues sé que no me pertenecerás mientras respires y necesito algo que me haga aceptarlo para intentar olvidar todo. Un dolor que me haga olvidar este dolor. Sí, no suena muy inteligente, pero es lo mejor que se me puede ocurrir.  
—Lamento oír eso, dobe. Tienes razón, no puedo ayudarte.  
Realmente lo sientes, lo leo oigo en tu voz. Desearía ser como la nieve. Caer del cielo y poder asentarme en tu rostro, volverme transparente agua para recorrer tu mejilla y encontrar mi muerte en tu boca. Desaparecer en ti.  
Alzo la vista y tu semblante ya no me parece tan frío. ¿Puede ser una sombra de tristeza aquello que opacó tus ojos durante un segundo? No… ya no podré soportar tu mirar…

_Observando mis tristes ojos, rápidamente comienzas a llorar._  
_En el invierno de Tokio y el floreciente polvo de la nieve ¿tu llanto es por alguien?_

**POV's Sasuke.**_**  
**_Las lágrimas bañan tu rostro e intuyo por fin que estás en lo cierto: por más que lo intente, por más que mi ser se parta en pedazos al contemplarte desconsolado por otra persona… no puedo hacer nada. No soy yo quien se refleja en tus ojos y no hay forma de cambiar tu corazón, Naruto, ¡cuanto desearía que me amaras como yo te amo! ¡Si tan sólo pudieras compartir mis sentimientos, si mi devoción por ti fuera retribuida con una milésima parte del inmenso amor que profesas por quien te hace llorar! Si las cosas fueran diferentes, yo lucharía para mantenerte junto a mí, pero aquella batalla está perdida antes de iniciarla.  
Has guardado silencio y me miras como si esperaras algo. La misma pregunta me asalta: ¿qué demonios puedo hacer? No hay palabras para expresar el hondo dolor que perfora mi pecho y sólo tú puedes entenderme, pues sientes lo mismo, pero no por mí. Pero jamás te lo diré pues sólo serviría para herirte.  
Naruto… ¿cómo hemos llegado a esto? ¿En qué momento las cosas comenzaron a ir irremediablemente mal y yo ni siquiera me percaté de ello?

_Quería abrazar tu frío cuerpo para congelar parte de esta herida._

**POV's Naruto.**  
—Sasuke… me duele hablar de esto —susurro y me doy cuenta de que no debería haberte dicho nada. Pero tú sólo me miras. Tan Uchiha de tu parte, gracias por la comprensión, teme.  
Estoy tan vacío… al confesar te entregué todos mis sentimientos y mis esperanzas y ahora la desolación quema el lugar donde tenía guardadas todas mis emociones.  
Ya no puedo permanecer de pie, mi cuerpo se resiste a continuar y desea sentirse estrechado entre tus brazos. Estoy perdiéndome. _No Naruto, no dejes que eso pase…_  
Sin darme cuenta, caigo de rodillas al suelo pero tú me sujetas dulcemente antes de que pueda llegar a golpearme y yo me aferro desesperadamente a ti, mis lágrimas fluyendo de mis ojos mientras me abrazas. De acuerdo, ya perdí. Hasta yo me sorprendo de lo rápido que puedo ser vencido.  
—Es demasiado tarde, demasiado tarde —susurras en mi oído —Puedes llorar eternamente, yo también lloraría si fuese necesario. Pero eso no aliviará tu pesar, cuando las lágrimas se agoten la herida seguirá abierta. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Naruto, algún día tu corazón sanará… pero aún tendrás cicatrices.

_Mientras te consuelo, mi amor es esparcido en pedazos._

**POV's Sasuke.**_**  
**_Te estoy abrazando y no puedo controlarme. Murmuro las palabras que deberían confortarnos a los dos, pero es difícil sintiendo tu calor en mi piel y tu aroma embriagante.  
—El sufrimiento no cesará, dobe. Pero aprenderás a vivir con él.  
Sollozas en mi pecho, los fragmentos de mi alma caen a nuestro alrededor junto con los copos de nieve y yo acaricio tus cabellos rubios con la certeza de que desearías que fuese esa otra persona quien te entregue su vida en cada respiración y te abrigue en las noches. Lo lamento… sólo soy yo, pero no quiero verte así. Si en mis manos estuviera, le cedería todos mis sentimientos a aquella persona que tú has escogido. Quisiera que ella pudiera darte todo el amor que mereces y que atesoro en mi pecho; que sepa hacerte feliz y estar contigo cada segundo. Todo por verte sonreír, no importa si no soy yo quien te acune entre sus brazos si de ese modo puedes volver a sonreír.  
_La vida es tan injusta…_ desear que me ames es un error, yo más que nadie sé la intensidad con que puedes llegar a querer a alguien y esas emociones no pueden cambiar ni desvanecerse ni ocultarse por mucho tiempo. La nieve ha dejado de caer pero mi corazón ya está congelado. Conseguiste detener tu llanto, pero aún no te separas de mi torso… _no lo hagas, por favor,_ permíteme fingirte mío tan sólo unos segundos más.  
—Naruto…  
Alzas el rostro y tus orbes me miran inquisitivas. ¿Si te lo dijera cambiaría algo? ¿Si te enteraras de que eres la razón de mi existencia tus sentimientos podrían volcarse hacia mí? Por supuesto que no.

_¿Por qué no tocas mi corazón? Ya que es una noche muy sentimental._  
_Blancos suspiros desaparecen en el viento._

**POV's Naruto.**_**  
**_—No me gusta verte triste —me dices.  
Extrañamente la calma ha retornado a mí. Será que algo de tu impasibilidad se me ha contagiado… lo cierto es que ya me siento mejor, desahogado.  
—Baka. No puedo estar de otra manera-tebayoo. —Notas mi cambio de expresión y pareces aliviado. Si no puedo tenerte, por lo menos podré conservarte como amigo. Ese pensamiento provoca una punzada de dolor, más vale que no abuse de la paz que me infunde tu mirar.  
—Podrías intentar sonreír, al menos. Si esa persona te ve llorando de seguro le parecerás un idiota.  
—Teme. ¿Podrías intentar no burlarte de algo serio? —Tenías que ser un Uchiha. No, realmente no conoces el significado de la palabra empatía.  
—¿Te sientes mejor?  
—No lo sé.  
Es verdad. Se me hace extraño estar tan tranquilo después de… bueno, de todo lo que ocurrió.  
—Deberíamos irnos. Ya es tarde —propones y yo me aterrorizo. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando me encuentre lejos de ti, más allá de donde la oscuridad de tus ojos opaque mi dolor? ¿Y si la anestesia que me das desaparece? ¿Podré sobrevivir a la noche…?  
Al parecer has notado mi expresión y me miras con curiosidad. Quiero alargar lo más posible esta velada, porque sé que mañana no estarás conmigo para calmar la angustia y deberé aprender a hacerlo solo…_ con una noche me basta…_  
—Sasuke…_ ¿podría… quedarme contigo?_

_Fin de la Primera Parte._

* * *

_OhMiDios_~ ¿Qué tal? ¿También te preguntas qué rayos pasó por mi mente para escribir algo tan extremadamente OoC y tan cursi? Porque yo lo hago, en serio. Dije arriba que _amé escribirlo, leerlo y corregirlo,_ pero eso fue hace un año y tanto. Ahora me produce sentimientos encontrados :D  
La segunda parte llegará pronto :) {Aunque, obviamente podemos agilizar las cosas... según el interés traducido en reviews :3  
Ya no mantengo este estilo de narración, pero de igual modo quiero _ críticas_  
**¡Gracias, amores!**


	2. Born to endless nights —Segunda Parte

Hola! Kazu otra vez, para finalizar esta historia :3  
Lamento la demora, pero la Universidad no me ha dejado tiempo para _ nada._ Horrible~  
En fin, agradezco mucho que están aquí; espero disfruten la segunda parte y no les sea necesario releer el anterior capítulo para recordar de qué va la historia D:  
Nos vemos abajito :I

* * *

**¿Porqué no Tocas Mi Corazón?  
**Segunda Parte

_"Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine."  
(James Blunt, cantautor inglés.)_

_Con los ojos rojos me sonríes y yo sólo quiero llegar a abrazarte…_

**POV Sasuke**  
Tu pregunta me toma por sorpresa y no sé que responder. He podido ocultar mi tristeza por algunos instantes al verte más animado pero dudo que pueda llevar por mucho más tiempo la actuación. Tal vez sabes que no te negaría nada, incluso ofrecería mi vida si me lo pidieras, y acepto tu rogativa. Tu carita se ilumina en una sonrisa sincera y te pones de pie frente a mí; te imito y comienzo a caminar en silencio.

—Eh! Espérame-tebayoo! ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntas al situarte a mi lado._  
_

_«A mi casa»_, contesto escuetamente y tú ya no interrumpes la quietud que se ha formado entre ambos. ¿Qué hago llevándote a mi casa? Tal vez estaba equivocado y el masoquista aquí soy yo.

Tras una corta caminata llegamos por fin a mi hogar. He intentado no pensar demasiado la situación en el trayecto, para no confundirme en algo que no tiene lógica. ¿A esto se refieren cuando dicen que el amor es ciego y que uno no elije a quién ama? Pues yo creo que aparte de ciego es sádico, cruel y un poco idiota. _Bastante idiota._

—¿Quieres comer algo? —ofrezco una vez hemos entrado y las luces se encienden. Niegas con la cabeza y te entiendo perfectamente debido a que un nudo en mi garganta me dificulta incluso respirar. —Entonces te mostraré donde vas a dormir.

Me encamino hacia el cuarto más espacioso y tú me sigues.

—Ésta es mi habitación. Puedes quedarte aquí. —Entras y me despido rápido; quiero huir de este lugar. —Si necesitas cualquier cosa, yo estaré en la sala. Buenas noches, Naruto.  
Cuando me dispongo a cruzar el umbral tu mano temblorosa me detiene, asiéndome por la camiseta.

_En el invierno de Tokio y el floreciente polvo de la nieve ¿tu llanto es por alguien?_

**POV Naruto  
**Tengo miedo de quedarme solo en este cuarto impregnado de ti… me basta con imaginarlo para que mis ojos se humedezcan. ¿Qué puedo hacer cuando quien me hace llorar es también el único que puede sanar la herida y llevarse la angustia para siempre? No quiero estar solo de nuevo… no quiero que te vayas y yo vuelva a sumergirme en la soledad.

—Por favor… _quédate_.

**POV Sasuke  
**Tus susurros acaban con los pocos vestigios de voluntad que reservaba. Soy un muñeco en tus manos, sujeto a tus caprichos. Aunque eso me dañe.

—Está bien —suspiro resignado. Presiono el interruptor y el cuarto queda nuevamente a oscuras. Si tengo que quedarme a tu lado prefiero no verte, te amo tanto que mirar tus dulces ojos solo logra lastimarme. Avanzo y me siento en el borde de mi amplia cama y me imitas, situándote a mi lado.

_Quería abrazar tu frío cuerpo para congelar parte de esta herida._

**POV Naruto  
**En la penumbra alcanzo a ver parcialmente tus afilados rasgos. Sería suficiente con que extienda mi mano y podré rozar la tuya, pero sé que nunca llegaré a rozar tu corazón. La escena me parece irreal, casi como una ilusión en la que ni yo mismo me reconozco.

Estás observando fijamente el suelo como si no pudieras quitarle la vista de encima. Supongo que debe parecerte interesante, después de todo siempre has sido un aburrido. Ay… todo está tan callado alrededor y me está naciendo el impulso de abrazarte y extinguir la distancia que hay entre nosotros. Peligro.

Te llamo y tú no pareces reaccionar. Aumento el volumen de mi voz y tú ni te mueves. Baka… ¡por lo menos mírame! Yo sabía que esto podía acabar mal y ahora ya no me reprimo. Lo siguiente que sé es que estoy apegándome a tu pecho como si fueses mi único refugio en medio de una tormenta. Vale… he mandado al infierno todo, pero mantengo lo que dije: _«con una noche me basta…»_.

Ya no quiero pensar más, no quiero estar atado a mis propios temores y verte escapar entre mis dedos. Sé que sólo tú eres quien puede equilibrar mi espíritu y disipar todas las nubes que tiñeron mi pasado de gris; sé que el amor es más fuerte que esa gran tristeza que se grabó a fuego en mi vida y que también marcó la tuya, opacando aún más tu sombrío mirar.

Cierro los ojos porque no tengo fuerza para descubrirme ante los tuyos y busco tu boca. Los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran y a mí no me importa nada, sólo necesito encontrar tus labios.

OK… Kami-sama… creo que he perdido la razón. Ayúdame y prometo que dejo el ramen para siempre.

_Sé que fue un amor no correspondido y aunque tú lo ames, no puedes volver atrás._

**POV Sasuke  
**Siento tu respiración en mi cuello… ¿De verdad esto está ocurriendo? Si es así… ¿porqué eres tan cruel, _usuratonkachi_?

Te miro sorprendido y tus ojos están cerrados. ¿De verdad buscas mis labios o lo que quieres es un reemplazo? ¿Cierras tus ojos para imaginar que es alguien más quien te sostiene?

_La vida es injusta_, reafirmo aún más convencido. Quisiera tener la fuerza suficiente para alejarme, para arrancar de esta espiral pero me pierdo en el vértigo de tenerte cerca. Ya no me importa si me deseas a mí o a otra persona, sólo sé que estás demasiado próximo y puedo ceder a mis deseos irrefrenables en cualquier momento. Eres mi perdición, Naruto.

En un instante atrapo tus dulces labios entre los míos y te beso tiernamente, prueba de mi infinito amor. Te tensas de inmediato, pero poco a poco te vas relajando e incluso… me correspondes. Con mi pulgar jalo tu barbilla hacia abajo y entreabres la boca, momento que es aprovechado por mi lengua para recorrer por vez primera tu cavidad, agregando ahora pasión a este contacto tan deseado por mi parte. Te estremeces y cruzas tus brazos tras mi cuello para profundizar nuestra unión. Sin separarnos, te reclino hacia atrás, acostándote y me poso sobre ti.

_Quiero robar tus sentimientos; ese cariño, ese amor y destruirlos._

**POV Sasuke  
**Mantienes los ojos bien cerrados y la ira me invade. A cada segundo que pasa estoy más convencido que piensas en_«esa persona»_. Muerdo ferozmente la piel bajo tu mandíbula y ahogas los gemidos; imagino que es para no equivocarte y pronunciar otro nombre. No soy capaz de pensar con claridad, este oscuro deseo ha turbado mis sentidos y ahora actúo instintivamente en una forma desesperada y salvaje para saciar mi sed de ti, para imaginarte sólo mío.

Deslizo mis manos bajo tu camiseta y dejo que recorran tu pecho desnudo, acariciando tu vientre plano y delineando los músculos de tu abdomen; sintiendo el espasmódico movimiento de tustórax y tu corazón, que late desbocado mientras te despojo de tu playera y beso cada centímetro de tu fragante piel, dejando caminitos con mi saliva que me guían nuevamente hasta tu cuello y tus labios, recorriéndolos una y otra vez hasta conocerte por completo mientras tú jadeas imperceptiblemente. Me detengo estimulando tus pezones y tus quejidos me deleitan cuando muerdo con demasiado fuerza uno de ellos.

Continúo sajando caminos en tu piel, que esta vez me llevan a explorar tu ombligo y descender aún más, mis manos resbalan hasta tus caderas mientras no dejo de besarte con impaciencia en los labios. Giras tu rostro unos centímetros en busca de aire y yo imploro en murmullos.

—Naruto, di _mi_ nombre… dilo, por favor. —Dejas escapar un suspiro e insisto. _—Sólo una vez…_

_Mi propio amor no fue correspondido.  
Las horas son tristes cada vez que quiero abrazarte_.

**POV Sasuke  
**Intentas hablar, pero no es mi nombre lo que pronuncias y te interrumpo antes de que puedas terminar la palabra.

—Sólo di mi nombre.

Mis manos se cuelan bajo tus pantalones y tú aún no me miras ni me nombras… ni me detienes. Tu miembro comienza a despertar y siento el arrebato que poco a poco se apodera de tus sentidos y de la parte racional de tu cerebro, de otra forma me apartarías rudamente y no permitirías que llegue tan lejos en ti.

—Sasuke, yo n… —No, definitivamente no te dejaré terminar; no me interesa oír lo que tengas que decirme, _no quiero. _Y vuelvo a besarte frenéticamente. _«Repítelo» _ruego una vez el beso ha terminado y tú me concedes el deseo.

Acabo de desvestirte y me quito mis ropas, abrigándote del frío con mi propio cuerpo y respirando tu aliento agitado. Acaricio tu miembro erguido y vuelves a temblar cuando mi mano comienza a subir y descender en toda la longitud de éste, al tiempo que alejo cada vez más mis labios de los tuyos para acercarlos a tu entrepierna.

Tienes las mejillas sonrosadas a causa de la excitación y tu respiración se altera; jadeas cuando introduzco tu erección en mi boca y la saboreo, lamiendo y succionando a un ritmo cadencioso que hace que tus manos se cierren en un puño apresando las mantas y alces las caderas. Aumento la velocidad y no eres capaz de aguantarlo pues te vienes demasiado pronto en mi boca.

Tus gemidos se pierden en el silencio de la noche invernal y yo te observo intentando recuperar el aliento. De nuevo buscar hablar, pero tus jadeos no te lo permiten. Sin perder tiempo, separo tus piernas y me arrodillo entre ellas para luego abrirme paso a tu virgen entrada y humectarla con mi lengua, introduzco un dedo en ella para aflojar tu resistencia. Gimes y te agitas pero no intentas rechazarme. Doy por terminados los preparativos bastante rápido: luego haber colado dos dedos más y estimularte unos minutos, los saco y apoyo allí la punta de mi miembro.

Por tus mejillas bajan silenciosas lágrimas que parecen quemarte la piel y definitivamente es a mí a quien más le lastima lo que estoy a punto de hacer, pero _no puedo_ parar, aunque lo deseara no podía hacerlo.

—Sasu-ke… por favor, escúchame. Yo… —otra vez el miedo de lo que puedas decirme me domina y me introduzco en ti de manera violenta, casi brutal.

_Gritas._

Gritas mi nombre sin que yo te lo demande, en una exclamación de dolor y placer. Tu rostro se contrae en una mueca de gozo y abres completamente tus ojos, mirándome con tal intensidad que me acobardo y siento vergüenza de lo que he hecho. Maldición… te he tomado por la fuerza. De la única manera en que podrías ser mío… pero eso no quita que es contra tu voluntad.

_«Sasuke-teme»_ gimes entrecortadamente al tiempo que alzas tu cuerpo, con los brazos extendidos y te aferras a mí con fuerza. Escondes tu faz en mi cuello y yo no sé cómo reaccionar. Este día ha sido tan lleno de emociones que no creo poder soportar una más.

—Baka… ¿por qué nunca me escuchas? —sollozas mientras siento que tus lágrimas bañan mi piel. La respuesta es simple, demasiado simple y obvia.

—No quiero oír que amas a alguien más.

—¡Pero si yo te amo a ti-tebayoo!

…

No creo haber oído bien, no pueden ser esas tus palabras.

¿O... sí?  
¿Realmente has dicho que me amas?

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y me quedé sin voz. Lenta, dolorosamente mi ritmo cardiaco volvió a su pulso normal y yo aún estaba atónito.

Hace menos de una hora tu boca pronunció palabras que me arrebataron la respiración y ahora bastó sólo una oración para que mi mundo se recomponga y mis ojos vuelvan a ver tu luz.

Jamás había sentido una emoción tan fuerte como la felicidad que me embarga ahora… y no sé cómo reaccionar. Sería mucho más fácil si no pensara tanto y dijera más. Llevo tantos años ocultando en las sombras mis sentimientos que ahora que debo confesarlos, no sé cómo hacerlo.

—Yo… yo… Naruto yo…

¡Maldita herencia Uchiha! ¿Porqué no somos un _poquito _más comunicativos? Debe ser algo característico del clan, algo así como mi Sharingan. Itachi tampoco dijo nunca la verdad y ya veo como terminó… Un momento… ¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando justo ahora! Realmente soy un idiota.

Mientras yo intento encontrar las palabras, tú continúas abrazado a mi torso, inmóvil.

**POV Naruto  
**Auch… duele… _y este baka no piensa moverse. _

_Ehhh… NO! mejor así, por favor que no se mueva! Ay, no, Sasuke, quédate quietecito-tebayoo!_ Ni se te ocurra empezar a hacer algo raro, te lo suplico.  
¿Porqué tenía que confesarle _justo _ahora? ¡Qué estúpido!

Pero en realidad, ya no habría podido continuar escondiendo mis sentimientos por más tiempo. No lo entiendo… tengo miedo de su reacción. No sé que decirle ahora, no sé si debería estar enfadado con él o avergonzarme. ¡Kami-sama, cuando te pedí ayuda no me refería a esto! Ni sueñes que voy a cumplir lo del ramen porque no te lo mereces, si antes no sabía qué pensaba él, ¡ahora ni yo mismo me entiendo!

De pronto, siento que tu pecho se convulsiona en pequeños espasmos y con mucho cuidado (no quiero moverme muy fuerte… en esta postura es bastante _ complicado_) levanto la cara para contemplarte _riendo_.

...

¿Riendo?

Ahora sí que lo he visto todo-tebayoo. Uchiha Sasuke se está riendo. Milagro antes de navidad. Esperen… ya casi estamos en febrero. Entonces… ¿Apocalipsis? Mal, _pésimo _momento para confesarme, ¡precisamente ahora se acaba el mundo! y con lo que este baka me hizo…ni modo que me vaya al cielo.

Tus carcajadas resuenan en toda la habitación y yo me siento… digamos que… olvidado. Claro, como no es a ti al que le están destrozando el trasero. Uchiha bastado.

—Sasuke —digo con toda la dulzura que puede emplear un rehén con su torturador (naah… no tanto, pero se le parece; es mi primera vez y ¡dueleee!) —¿Acaso piensas quedarte así para siempre? Por si no lo sabías, me lastimas.

Lo siguiente que veo en tu rostro es esa sonrisa arrogante que detesto. Maldita sea, ¿cómo me fui a enamorar de alguien así?

—¿Qué te parece esto? —me preguntas al momento que alzas las caderas. _Oh, no…_

—¡Ahh! —(_Sí, así… ¡más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte Sasuke-baka!) _—¡No! ¡No quiero… eso! —tus manos se hunden en mi cintura y me levantas con total facilidad. Te retiras de mi interior y me vuelves a dejar en la cama.

Y yo sigo sin entender… pero ya no me importa, porque ya no quiero entender nada, nunca más.  
Sólo quiero volver a sentirte en mí.

**POV Sasuke  
**Gotitas de sangre escurren por tu entrada al momento es que te deposito sobre el lecho. Demonios.

_«Auch… duele»_

—Yo… lo siento, Naruto —Intento me disculpes mientras me coloco sobre tu delgado cuerpo y acerco nuestros rostros para murmurar tan cerca de ti que nuestros labios se rozan con cada palabra. —Te amo más que a nada en el mundo, Naruto. Te necesito para vivir; eres mi voz, mi respiración, los latidos de mi corazón y la fuerza que necesito para comenzar cada amanecer. Eres mi alma…

—Yo también te amo… no sabes cuánto, Sasuke-teme —respondes y de improviso acabas con la escasa distancia que nos separaba, fundiéndonos en el primer beso en el que ambos somos conscientes de aquella dulzura y pasión ocultas por tanto tiempo. Cuando nos alejamos, deslizo dos dedos hacia tus nalgas.

_«¿Puedo?»_ ruego, lamiendo el lóbulo de tu oreja.

—Como si no lo hubieras hecho ya, baka —me alegas, sonrojado. –Pero esta vez sé más gentil, ¿quieres?

En señal de asentimiento, deposito un cálido beso en tus labios y los muerdo cuando dejan escapar sonoros gemidos. He comenzado a masturbarte por segunda vez y tú me apremias por mayor contacto, mientras que no dejo de susurrarte cuánto te amo. El placer vuelve a sacudirte y yo cambio nuestras posiciones: te saco de tu delirio para recostar mi espalda en el lecho y a ti te levanto situándote sobre mí. Entiendes lo que sigue y te entregas resueltamente a mis brazos, que te sostienen a escasos centímetros de mi erección.

_«Te amo»_ susurras con voz quebrada mientras te penetro de forma totalmente distinta a la bestial intrusión de algunos momentos atrás. Te estremeces mientras me adentro en ti, explorando con deliberada delicadeza y por primera vez los lugares de tu cuerpo que nadie más conoce y que desde ahora me pertenecerán por siempre sólo a mí, sintiéndome apresado por tu interior deliciosamente estrecho y que parece haber sido hecho sólo para que yo lo posea. Cuando ya estoy completamente dentro, me quedo inmóvil los minutos iniciales hasta que tus caderas empiezan a agitarse débilmente y te balanceas con sutileza sobre mí, gimiendo muy bajito.

—Nh… mmm… Sasukeee… no quiero hacer ah… todo el trabajo ahhh… yo solo… —te quejas al notar que tardo un poco en agasajarte, pero de inmediato atiendo tus peticiones al poner mis manos sobre tu cintura y alzarte hasta casi romper nuestra unión, para luego dejarte caer de manera intempestiva y penetrarte más profundamente –¡AAHHH! ¡Más, más! Sasukeee… más hondo-tebayoo...

Rápidamente tus gemidos se hacen descontrolados y aumento la velocidad de las intrusiones a un ritmo febril y frenético que siento te llevará al clímax con celeridad. Curvas tu espalda y las paredes de tu interior me oprimen embriagadoramente al tiempo que te derramas en nuestros vientres.

—Ah~ lo siento… yo… no pude aguan…

Te silencio con la mirada y vuelvo a estrecharte en mis brazos para depositarte en la cama, junto a mí. Mi lengua acaricia tu abdomen y limpia los restos de semen, descendiendo incluso más abajo para abrigar en mi boca tu pene y excitarte otra vez. Cuando tus gemidos llenan el cuarto, dispongo tus piernas una a cada costado sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento.

_«Te amo»_ murmuro e introduzco mi henchido miembro en tu apretada entrada y te retuerces encima de la colcha. De tus ojitos azules escapan dos lágrimas de cristal que borro tiernamente con mis dedos fríos mientras acaricio las marquitas de tus mejillas. «_Sostente_» ordeno y me obedeces, pero tu reacción irreflexiva me aflige: te aferras a la cabecera del lecho. Apreso tus muñecas y guío tus manos hasta posarlas en mi espalda.

«Usuratonkachi, _quiero decir que te sujetes a mí»_

Gradualmente voy penetrándote, sintiendo cómo tus uñas arañan sobre mis hombros y comienzo a mecerme con estudiada tranquilidad hasta que pareces acostumbrarte a la intromisión. Entonces, incremento el compás de las embestidas hasta volverlas cada vez más salvajes y profundas, trastornándote de placer

—¡AH! Sasuke… Sasuke… _Sasuke_…

Empujo aún con más fuerza al oír mi nombre escapar entre suspiros y jadeos y al chocar mi cadera contra tu trasero te convulsionas en un movimiento involuntario que nos hace estremecer.

—Ahí, ahí… de nuevo ahí… una vez más, por favor. Mmm…te amo… te amo, Uchiha bastardo… —pronuncias acercando tus labios a los míos mientras yo sonrío ampliamente y me besas con un ardor que no conocía en ti, entre tanto mi palpitante erección punza en repetidas ocasiones en aquel punto que te enloquece.

«_Te amo, usuratonkachi_» articulo al momento en que presiento el final cerca y segundo después eyaculo en tu interior, inundando tus entrañas con esa blanquecina esencia e intentando reprimir un gemido. Tú, al contrario rasgas el silencio de la noche al gritar mi nombre una y otra vez.

Exhausto, me dejo caer sobre tu pecho y cierro los ojos, aspirando tu olor a maderas, duraznos y cielo.

—¿Te dije que te amo? —pregunto alzando el rostro y perdiéndome en la inmensidad de aquellos ojos celestes que ahora me pertenecen y se han convertido en mi paraíso.

No puedo creerlo aún. Cuando la oscuridad ha habitado tu vida durante tanto tiempo que llegas a creer que la noche es eterna, es difícil confiar en los rayos del sol que destellan por primera vez en el horizonte.

Me acuesto en la cama y de inmediato tú te apegas a mi torso, abrazándome muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte según creo. Te rodeo con mis brazos, soltando un poco tu agarre para poder respirar. Has escondido el rostro en mi cuello y apenas oigo tu respuesta.

—Creo que sí. ¿Te dije que eres un tonto por hacerme sufrir tanto?

Prefiero no responder a eso. Lo he dejado atrás, junto con todas las noches sin luna y el silencio en el que oculté todos mis sentimientos. No volveré a cometer el mismo error.

—Naruto, no me iré a ninguna parte. ¿Puedes soltarme un poco? —digo cuando ya me falta el aire en los pulmones.

—Olvídalo-tebayoo. No me apartaré de ti ni por un segundo, jamás. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Uchiha —me adviertes.

Tonto. ¿Cómo, después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, puedes creer que sería capaz de separarme de ti?.

—Nunca renunciaré a ti, te amaré incluso después que mi voz se extinga; porque seguirás oyendo a mi alme susurrarte en las noches dulces canciones de amor para arrullarte.

Te beso una y mil veces más mientras el tiempo se escapa entre los copos de nieve que cubren Konoha. El viento se pierde entre las ramas de los árboles, llevándose lejos toda la tristeza que pudo albergar nuestras almas y dejando espacio sólo para este infinito amor que inunda cada fibra de mi ser.

—Te amo, Sasuke —murmuras tras un último beso.

—Te amo, mi Naruto.

Y mientras duermes al abrigo de mi pecho y puedo sentir tus latidos sincronizados con los míos, no dejo de pensar en que me has salvado tantas veces y de tantas formas que ya no podría seguir caminando si no es sosteniendo tu mano. Hay tantas palabras que debo decirte y temo que no me alcance esta vida para hacerte entender cuanto te amo.

Por ahora, esperaré tu despertar para contemplar mi primer amanecer en tus ojos y confesarte que no sólo has llegado a tocar mi corazón, sino que te has quedado en él para siempre.

**The End~  
**_(Escrito el 23 de Enero de 2009 — Finalizado el 29 de Enero, mismo año_)

**

* * *

**

_What the fuuuuuuck?_ xD Horrible, Dios, eso fue **tan jodidamente OOC** :x  
Me provoca tanta gracia recordar cómo escribía cuando me inicié en esto de los fanfics. ¿A alguien más el final empalagoso se le pegó al paladar como calugas de manjar?  
Gracias a Dios, dejé esa época oscura(?) atrás y creo haber mejorado. Pueba de ello es que no volverán a leer algo mío de esta clase :D No más sentimentalismos baratos ni historias de sólo sexo (que es lo más fácil pero lo más vacío del mundo).

Acabo de percatarme de que dentro de un mes y un par de días, cumpliré dos años en el negocio de los fics. ¿Seré capaz de hacer drabble diario todo Noviembre?

Millón de gracias por leer y por los reviews que me han dejado. No sé si los he contestado todos, pero si no lo he hecho, mis excusas :3 Digan presente en un rr y llámenme la atención por mala persona y juro que me pongo al día :B

Besos a todas y todos; sus comentarios son directamente proporcionales a mi felicidad.


End file.
